


Zenith

by Tarlan



Series: Dark Gift [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris recalls how he was turned by Lestat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenith

It was not often that so many vampires of different bloodlines gathered in one place but the events concerning Lestat and Akasha, the first Queen of the Damned, had fueled this need to seek knowledge from others of their kind. Akasha's insanity had spared but a few, drawing the old ones from their resting places to seek answers from the young though most of the young were no more, having met a fearsome end as their bodies erupted into flame, as if caught beneath the terrible rays of the sun. In truth, the world had become too crowded with their race, for many were left too young to fend for themselves, and so they spawned dozens of their own children.

Over the past twenty years, the number of fledglings had swelled exponentially, and with them the number of unnatural mortal deaths, which the authorities tried to hide for fear of sending people into a panic. Akasha had wanted to cleanse the world of those vampires she deemed unworthy, though even her great powers could not destroy the old ones who had walked the Earth for five hundred years or more. Of the young, she spared only the bloodline of her newly chosen consort, Lestat, and those of other favorites such as Marius and the dark vampire, Cornelius.

All others perished.

With so many of the young destroyed, and with the old needing fewer feeds to sustain their existence, Chris knew the number of strange disappearances had fallen, easing the collective minds of both humanity and vampire alike. Yet, there were many who still wept for the loss of their children, though not necessarily for those whom their children had created in turn.

Chris could understand the terrible grief of losing a child, for even though his mortal existence seemed in the distant past, the grief of Adam's loss would still catch at him from time to time. He had seen his mortal vengeance fulfilled in this very hall many months ago, but the loss of these vampire children still bled like a raw wound to others present.

Pushing aside the haunting thoughts of sorrow that came from the vampires surrounding him, Chris moved deeper into the great hall, constantly aware of his eternal lover who walked beside him in total silence. Ahead of him, Chris could see their sire, and he moved into Lestat's embrace.

Lestat held Chris tightly for a moment before bestowing a sweet kiss upon his lips, and then he pulled back just a fraction. His hand rose to push back the strand of golden hair that was forever falling across Chris's eyes, smiling brightly as he leaned forward to plant a second gentle kiss upon Chris's forehead.

"My Christopher... So beautiful."

Chris let the smallest of smiles raise the corners of his lips at the familiar words as Lestat gathered up Vin in a similar embrace before releasing him to stand by Chris's side again, feeling the electric pleasure of Vin's touch as a hand clasped his. He could not help but smile at the obvious pride and delight Lestat felt for his children.

Often, it seemed to Chris that Lestat reserved his greatest love for him, wondering if it was due in part, to his unexpected addition to Lestat's family. Certainly, when Lestat fell in love with Vin and gave him the dark gift, it had not been Lestat's intention to sire another child so soon after. Instead, Lestat had intended for Vin to become a companion to the grieving Louis, to ease Louis' sorrow at the loss of his sibling, Claudia, and the child Louis had created to be her companion, Madeleine.

The vampires in Paris had slain both, partly because they saw Claudia as an abomination, for their rules stated that no mortal child should receive the dark gift. It did not matter to them that Claudia was a child in body only at the time of her death, having spent almost seventy years as Louis' sister and constant companion. However, her greatest crime had been the attempted destruction of her sire, Lestat, and for that the Paris vampires imprisoned Claudia and Madeleine in an open-topped air shaft, leaving them to meet their death with the rising sun.

In his grief, Louis destroyed the Theater of the Vampires and all but a few of the vampires who lay within it, eventually returning to New Orleans almost a decade later to seek out Lestat. However, he could not shake the grief and loneliness that followed him, sending him deeper into the pits of despair.

Chris wondered if Louis would ever understand the compassion that had torn Lestat away from his beloved New Orleans to journey westward across the New World to the thriving city of San Francisco. Certainly, the city with its bright lights would have held much temptation for Chris's eternally curious and flamboyant sire but the open range and the desert lying between would hold little fascination or distraction. Yet Lestat had journeyed slowly, moving from one small town to the next at the pace of a horse and carriage. As weak as he was for a vampire, Louis could have left at any time but he had stayed with Lestat. He had followed his sire, unwilling to admit that he needed his companionship and, unable to read the thoughts of his child, Lestat could not be the companion he thought Louis needed.

While hunting one night, Lestat came across Vin Tanner and, with his usual lack of tact, he decided to make a new brother for his Louis.

Chris knew Vin had wondered what had drawn Lestat to him on the fateful night; wondered why the powerful vampire had offered him the dark gift. He had wondered if, perhaps, Lestat had seen a little of Louis in Vin's physical appearance, seeing the possibility of a true sibling and companion for his grief-stricken child, or whether Lestat's sight had gone deeper than mere flesh and bone.

Once Vin understood what he had become, he had rejoiced in the freedom it had given him away from all the so-called civilized conventions, having never felt truly at home among the Indian or the white man. Yet, it took only a moment for him to realize that eternity would be a very lonely place without a companion of his heart, having read all of this in Lestat's mind while he accepted the vampire kiss of immortality. Although Vin understood Louis' pain, he knew he wanted to share this eternity with the mortal who had become a brother to him in all but blood: Chris Larabee.

He had begged Lestat to give him this one gift, being too young a vampire to risk taking Chris alone--and he had been very persuasive, calling upon Louis to help him influence Lestat into giving him Chris as a brother. Lestat had seemingly caved in when Louis backed Vin's request by remarking on how three had been a bad number for them in the past but Chris knew that another reason had governed Lestat's capitulation.

He allowed his thoughts to slip away, back to the day Lestat had given him the dark gift...

****

With the increasing fear of bounty hunters seeking the five hundred dollar reward on Vin's head, Chris felt uneasy when Vin did not return after the night patrol. There seemed little reason for his fear, for he had not seen or heard of anyone acting suspiciously around the town over the past few days, and Vin had been known to ride off from time to time to spend a day alone. Still, Vin had never gone straight out from a night patrol without returning to the town first to let someone know his intentions.

Chris sighed heavily. Of course, he might have swung past Nettie Wells' property, looking for some of her beef stew and apple pie in return for a few hours laboring.

He shook his head and strode into the saloon, accepting the coffee that Inez poured out for him without asking. Taking up his customary seat, he kept one eye on the batwing doors as he sipped at the hot brew, sending a silent welcome to the one man who always seemed to rise early.

Nathan dropped into the seat beside Chris, making him aware that each of the seven seemed to have taken a preferred seat around the table, with Vin's directly opposite Chris. Looking at that empty seat now, Chris felt a shiver of fear shoot through him again, though he was unable to explain why.

"You look troubled, Chris."

"You seen Vin this morning?"

"No. Maybe he stopped off at Mizz Wells' ranch for some of her biscuits. Woman's a fine cook."

Chris leaned back and gave a tight smile. "You're probably right. It's just..." He trailed off, unable to voice the ridiculous fear that his sixth sense had ignited.

Nathan drained the last of his coffee from his cup and set it down on the table next to Chris's cup. "Can't stay. Promised Josiah I'd help him with that roof again today. That last storm made a few new holes."

The next few hours passed by far too slowly as Chris sat on the bench outside the jail and watched the sun climb to its zenith. He noticed the townsfolk disappearing back inside as the heat reached an almost intolerable level, knowing this was not the worst the sun had to offer, for the summer had barely begun. A buckboard drifted into town from the opposite end from the church, and Chris waited in the slightly cooler shadows as it came up beside him. He recognized Maisy Johnson and her three children and sat upright at the concern on her face.

"Mr. Larabee, is my husband in the jail?"

"Nope, and I ain't seen him since last night, Mrs. Johnson. He got mean and drunk like always, but Josiah put him back on his horse and sent him on his way."

As he watched her drive on towards the church, Chris felt sorry for the woman, for Davey Johnson was not the kind of man to earn anyone's respect, especially Buck's. Buck had this idea in his head that Johnson was a wife and child beater, and Nathan tended to agree, having seen the bruises the wife and kids sported on too many occasions. However, she always had some excuse for her bruises, begging Nathan and Buck not to do anything to harm her man. In many ways, Chris wished Davey Johnson had disappeared for good. Certainly, Maisy Johnson had no need for the useless, lazy sonuvabitch, she being the one to do all the ranch work as well as raise the kids anyway. If anything, it would leave more money in her pocket to feed and clothe those kids, knowing her worthless husband was not wasting it on beer, whores and gambling each Saturday night.

Once the distraction she caused had passed, Chris found his thoughts returning to Vin Tanner, unable to shake that feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Finally, in exasperation, he stood up and walked toward the livery, intent on riding out to Nettie Wells' ranch to see if Vin was there. He had just about finished saddling up when Josiah entered.

"Chris," he stated in greeting as he reached for his saddle. "Promised Mrs. Johnson I'd go help her search for her husband, though the Lord knows that man deserves to be lost for all time."

"Ain't very charitable of you, Josiah."

"Well, Chris, there are some people who don't deserve my charity."

"I hear you." Chris swung up into his saddle. "Tell Buck I'm going to swing out by Nettie Wells' place and see if Vin's there."

"Take care, Chris."

By the time he was halfway there, Chris wished he had waited until the sun had passed its zenith before heading out. Instead, it beat down upon him unmercifully, and he cursed Vin several times for putting him in this predicament.

"Damn it, Vin," he whispered harshly, "You better be at Nettie's."

However, it was apparent from the moment he pulled up outside her ranch house that Vin was not there. Nettie greeted him in her usual, no-nonsense manner.

"It's a hot day to be out riding, Mr. Larabee. You climb down off that horse and sit on the porch a while. Casey! Draw some fresh water for Mr. Larabee."

Chris did as he was told, knowing better than to say no to the older woman. As he took a sip of cool water, he had to admit she was right, for the dust kicked up by his horse had made his throat feel dry and scratchy. He gave a smile of gratitude as Casey led his horse over to the trough to drink too.

"Now, I don't suppose you rode all the way out here just to sit on my porch, drinking water."

Chris grimaced as Nettie went straight to the point. "I was wondering if you'd seen Vin today."

"Last time I saw him was two days back, when I came into town for supplies, though he did promise to swing by this way to help me with that broken gate."

Chris felt the knot of unease tighten in his chest and stomach, knowing Vin would never break a promise to Nettie.

"He's a wild thing, Mr. Larabee. He's probably found some pretty place to sit out the heat of the day. Probably turn up later with some rabbit."

Chris was not certain how it happened, but he did not climb back onto his horse until three hours later, having been roped into helping Nettie fix that broken corral gate. Still, he rode off with a full stomach and with a slice of apple pie for Vin from Nettie, expecting to find Vin back at the town by now.

He knew as soon as he entered the livery that Vin had not returned, for the stall beside his, which usually housed Vin's horse, stood empty. With just two hours to go before dusk, Chris decided to head back out straight away toward one of Vin's favorite hiding spots, hoping he might pick up Vin's trail close by. It was a long shot, but his instincts were yelling at him to follow in that direction.

He reached the spot just past the old mine as night fell, riding along in the semi-darkness for the place where he and Vin had set up camp all those weeks back. All hope of finding Vin there faded as he came around the large boulder, seeing no flicker of a campfire and hearing no wicker of Vin's horse in greeting. Chris looked down at the empty place where he had shared a quiet but companionable night with Vin, sitting under the stars before falling asleep.

His dreams that night had been full of reprehensible images of his naked body entwined with Vin's, but more shocking was the fact that he had enjoyed it, and wanted that pleasure for all time.

Chris felt his body respond to the memories, moaning softly in despair as he wondered if Vin had ever dreamed of having the gunslinger in his arms. Shame heated his face at his strange imaginings, but he could not help but react to the powerful images of Vin lying wanton and aroused in his arms. He could almost see the blue eyes darken, glazing over as the flames of passion consumed him. He could imagine the strong fingers wrapping around his straining flesh, guiding the head between Vin's welcoming lips as Chris sank into the heat of Vin's mouth...

The attack came so swiftly that Chris had no time to react, with his body dragged from his horse and held impossibly high in the air as sharp teeth sank into his throat. He felt his lifeblood sucked from him, drained until his heart labored to pump what little remained. Only then did he see his attacker's face, staring at the bloodstained lips on the beautiful, flushed face. Eyes as hard as gemstones bore into his and then the man-creature smiled, revealing the sharp points that had been embedded in his throat only moments before.

"So, you are the one he wants. Yes. I can understand his need for you, but I shall still give you a choice... for that is not his to make."

"Vin," he croaked in both question and fear, instinctively knowing the creature was referring to Vin Tanner. The terrible smile brightened further as Chris struggled, believing this creature had hunted down and then killed Vin, despite his words that spoke of the present rather than of the past.

"I can end your existence now, or I can give you Vincent forever. Choose!"

Chris did not understand how he could survive the blood loss, or how he could have his fantasy of being with Vin forever. He decided the ethereal creature that held his life in his hands, was simply toying with him.

"Choose!"

With darkness creeping over his senses, Chris chose with his heart even as he felt his life ebbing away. "Vin..."

He landed hard on the ground within twenty feet of his frightened horse, and Chris gagged as the creature dropped down beside him, emptying his stomach of the meal Nettie had made for him earlier that day. He was dying, his body too weak to shiver as the coldness of death enfolded him. The creature thrust Chris against its exposed breast.

"Drink from me... and live forever," he crooned softly.

At first, Chris fought the cloying scent and coppery taste that spilled into his mouth, but an incredible urge overcame him as the blood coated his tongue. He began to lap and then suck at the blood, hands gaining impossible strength as they tightly gripped the embracing arms, drawing his own lifeblood from the creature that had stolen it from him only minutes before.

He felt the distress filling the other as he grasped the other's thoughts as easily as he sucked the blood from his veins.

Lestat.

Chris saw the long centuries through Lestat's memories. He saw the love, the lust and the betrayals... and then he saw Vin, reliving Lestat's offer to Vin of the dark gift even as he accepted that same gift. He felt Lestat's life force weakening as Chris drained his body, crying out as, viciously, Lestat cast him aside, leaving him sprawled on the dusty ground.

"Why did I do this to me?" Lestat cursed as he moved away without any of his former agility or elegance, but Chris could no longer hear either Lestat or his mind voice as incredible pain stabbed through from his belly outward. He convulsed, unable to prevent soiling himself further and in all ways.

A gentle hand stroked his dust and dirt-coated hair. "The pain will pass soon. It's only your body dying."

A terrible stillness filled Chris as his heart took one last shuddering beat, and then stopped. The pain disappeared as rapidly as it had come upon him and, cautiously, Chris sat up. His eyes widened as he took in the world around him. Before it had been almost too dark to see more than a few feet, for the heavy clouds blotted out all starlight and the moon would not rise until close to dawn. Now the world glowed as if bathed in blue sunshine. He could hear the skittering of small animals and insects, the slither of a rattlesnake as it hunted through the rocks and shrubs for small prey. He looked to where his horse had fallen quiet as it stared at him, with almost preternatural fear revealed in rolling, white eyes.

Beautiful, Chris thought as he rose to his feet, admiring the sleekness of muscles and the glossy coat of his fiery steed despite the dust covering the strong animal. He moved towards his gelding, amazed to find he was beside his horse in the blink of an eye. He had always been fast, but this speed surpassed anything from his past. He could imagine drawing his gun and firing before his competitor could do more than twitch his fingers toward his own weapon.

Despite the scent of his soiled body, the horse accepted Chris's touch with uncertainty, nuzzling his face and hair as if trying to define what had changed about his master's scent. Chris took a sharp intake of breath as he realized he could almost read the equine thoughts and directed his own back, marveling in the response as his horse lost all fear of him.

Soft laughter pulled Chris's attention back round to the forgotten creature, Lestat. With new eyes, Chris gazed upon Lestat in awe, seeing beyond the worldly beauty of the vampire. Then he recalled another man, whose beauty went far beyond the flesh, calling to his heart and soul.

"Where's Vin?"

Lestat looked startled for a moment, but Chris could no longer read the vampire's thoughts. "Are you not hungry? Let's clean you up and then feed."

Chris concentrated on the gnawing feeling in his body and realized that, behind his need to find Vin lay a growing hunger, but he cast all thoughts of his physical needs aside, letting only thoughts of Vin Tanner fill his mind.

"Where's Vin?" he demanded softly.

Lestat gave an exaggerated sigh. "He is with your... brother. Feeding. Once you are cleaned and fed, then I will lead you to him."

Lestat gathered him up into his arms, leaping into the sky as if gravity no longer had a hold over them. The ground swiftly below Chris, and he gasped as he saw the most amazing sights with his vampire eyes. Trees and rocks seemed to grow faces and smile up at him, herds of cattle shone like glass scattered over the blue-washed landscape and, here and there, the bright jewel of a human soul caught at his senses.

He fancied he could hear their thoughts, but Lestat flew too quickly for him to grasp onto any, eventually landing beside a starlit water hole. Chris pulled off his soiled clothes and stepped into the pool of shimmering moonlit water, feeling the ripples caress his skin with a lover's touch. He sank down, letting the water go over his head as it cleansed away the blood, sweat and other bodily fluids that soiled him.

When he resurfaced, Lestat was waiting for him and Chris felt no embarrassment as he stepped out of the pool completely naked. He saw hunger in the blue-gray eyes that surveyed him from head to toe, quickly warming to the smile that curved Lestat's pale lips. He could not resist as Lestat took him into his arms, pressing his lips against Chris's, feeling them part to allow the exploration as cold hands caressed Chris from muscular shoulder to the curve of his ass.

The sweetness of this kiss lingered long after Lestat drew away but all of Chris's thoughts centered on another as he realized he could have all of his fantasies come true, if Vin was as willing to make love to him. Chris frowned as his erotic thoughts of Vin started to unravel beneath the onslaught of a different hunger. He sank one newly lengthened incisor into his lip, tasting the vampiric blood, but it only heightened his hunger.

"Come, Christopher. Dress, and then it will be time to hunt."

Chris allowed Lestat to take him into his arms once more, feeling no fear as they raced across the sky high above the ground. Eventually, Lestat stopped, drifting back to earth like a fallen angel. Chris could smell a campfire and fresh coffee, but above it all, he could scent the warm blood flowing through a mortal's veins.

He gasped softly as they came closer, suddenly filled with the malignant thoughts of an itinerant cowboy who had been responsible for the rape and murder of women all over the Territory. The man would lie in wait until the farmer or rancher left to tend his crops or livestock, and then ride in, taking his pleasure from the women before emptying the home of any portable valuables, which he quickly sold.

The Judge had asked the Seven to keep a lookout for this unknown cowboy after the trail of deaths showed he was heading in their direction, but Chris knew there would likely be no physical proof for the Judge to prove any particular cowboy was the serial killer. Like Ella Gaines, this man would escape the hangman's noose through lack of evidence.

Amazement overpowered his repulsion as Chris marveled at how easily he had read the black-hearted thoughts of Mitchell McCall, and he wondered if Lestat had the same gift of reading mortal minds. Standing just outside the circle of light cast by the campfire, Chris turned to look at his sire and saw Lestat's face twisted in disgust as the man before them reveled in memories of those he had raped and then brutally slain.

Chris's instinct had been to strike hard and fast, tearing the man apart in his outrage, but Lestat laid a hand on his arm.

"It will be all the sweeter for the slow kill."

Lestat called out to the man and then walked into the camp, holding his hands apart to show he held no gun. McCall jumped up instantly with his hand hovering over his gun, his eyes switching between Chris and Lestat as Chris followed on a step behind. Chris smiled slightly, with curiosity tempering his desire to slake his thirst for blood and justice on this human monster.

Chris could not help another twitch of a smile at the way Lestat put McCall at ease with the same, almost effeminate, mannerisms as Ezra Standish. His soft voice and southern accent lulled McCall into believing they were merely travelers looking to share a friendly fire. Yet, all the while, Lestat looked too dainty, and too much the gentleman, used to soft living, for McCall to consider him dangerous.

Sitting perfectly still, McCall quickly forgot Chris as all his attention focused on Lestat.

"Have you any food and coffee to spare on a cold night like this?"

"If you can pay me."

"I seem to be low on funds," replied Lestat as he patted his empty pockets.

The cowboy grinned, revealing teeth rotted by lack of care and too much sugar. "Money ain't the only way to pay."

"And what would you consider a fair exchange?"

"I ain't had a woman in more than a month... and you look lady enough for me, blondie."

A dirty hand reached out to snare a tress of Lestat's golden hair, but Lestat did not attempt to retreat from the touch. Instead, he leaned into it, offering his throat for the man to nuzzle.

Chris looked on in surprise and awe, his body tingling in anticipation as he replaced McCall's ugly face with the beauty of Vin Tanner's, imagining what it would be like to have Vin in his arms. In the meantime, Lestat's strong fingers had deftly pushed aside the man's coat, slowly divesting him of his clothing to reveal pale flesh beneath. Lestat trailed kisses down the length of one arm, stopping to nuzzle the inner elbow before moving on and, as McCall's pleasure increased, his scent become intoxicating to Chris.

With renewed hunger, Chris moved in and started to nuzzle the man's throat, his action causing momentary tension until McCall relaxed beneath the dual assault to his senses.

He barely murmured as Chris sank his newly elongated incisors into the unshaven throat while Lestat supped delicately from their victim's wrist. Too late, McCall realized his danger, but his feeble struggles could not throw aside the two preternaturally strong vampires. Chris met Lestat's eyes as they fed, sharing as much in that single glance as they had when mind bonded during Chris's _death_ , with that intimate moment bonding them forever by more than vampiric bloodline.

A strange lethargy stole over him afterward, and Lestat told him it was the dawn approaching. He did not resist the strong arms that lifted him high into the air, his consciousness darkening as the land flew past beneath them, carrying him back toward the old mine.

Barely did he register the arms into which Lestat placed him, but as the lid of his daytime sanctuary closed over him, his newly attuned senses filled with the scent and mind ripple of the man he had loved since the day their eyes first met.

"Vin," he murmured softly into the tightening embrace as all consciousness fled.

****

Chris's thoughts returned to the present.

He spent the first night of his new life with Lestat, cleaning away the filth of his former life in a warm moonlit pool before following Lestat on the hunt. Yet nothing could compare to falling asleep in Vin's arms at that first daybreak, and awaking at dusk to find blue eyes snapping open to capture his forever.

Only later would he discover that he and Lestat had far more in common than either would have suspected.

Both of them shared a similar dark gift for reading human minds, and both would choose to feed only on those who deserved to pay for their crimes. If anything, justice became the sweetest dish, for his vampire gift saw through the lies and deceit to the rotten core of his chosen victim.

By the time the dawn approached on that first day, and despite the lack of mind communication between them, Chris knew that, whatever misgivings Lestat had felt when he had gave him the dark gift, they had disappeared without a trace. He knew from the only time their minds had joined that Lestat had come to him purely because Vin and Louis had asked it of him but had brought him over only once he had tasted Chris's love for Vin. Yet when Chris looked into Lestat's blue-gray eyes now, all he could see was joy and adoration, knowing he was loved and cherished by Lestat.

Chris felt a familiar and welcome warmth in his mind, and he wrapped his own gentle thoughts around Vin's, sharing the knowledge of his rebirth with Vin anew, and bathing in the gentleness of his lover's silent touch. Around them, the few remaining vampires talked quietly, still trying to understand the enormity of what had transpired between Lestat and Akasha, which had brought about the destruction of so many of their kind.

Some looked to Lestat in hatred, grieving for the children they had loved and lost, and yet a sense of awe filled them at Lestat's audacity in questioning their very existence. In doing so, he had revealed the hidden knowledge of their creation to all who had survived.

As for Chris, he did not truly care where their race had come from, only that he and Vin were a part of it, along with the five children that he and Vin called family. Unlike Claudia, and especially Louis, he had no regrets for the gift Lestat had bestowed upon him and Vin.

Yet, it was good to know that Lestat loved him and Chris loved him in return, though this love could never compare to the soul-depth love Chris felt for his Vin.

****

With just an hour to go before the dawn, while the moon was at its zenith, Vin led Chris back to their chamber, his eyes glowing with desire as he gently urged Chris to disrobe and lay back on the soft bedding. With infinite care, Vin lowered his naked form over his lover, hissing in delight at the feel of cool flesh against flesh. He writhed slowly, moaning at the renewed sensations leaping through his body, setting his blood on fire as their hardened shafts brushed against one another.

"So beautiful," Chris whispered hoarsely, sinking into the warm current of Vin's thoughts as easily as Vin parted Chris's legs and slipped inside his body.

They moved together, like gentle waves upon a moonlit shore, ebbing and flowing into each other's heart, soul, mind and body as the pleasure drew them higher. Chris gasped, the exquisite sensations crashing over him as sharp teeth sank into his throat, drawing the lifeblood from him while his body shook with sated pleasure.

Bestowing his own vampire kiss on his eternal lover, Chris felt the flood of warmth within him as Vin's thoughts shattered into a million tiny pieces, riding out the storm of passion until they floated back down to still waters.

With eyelids growing heavy from the coming dawn, Chris settled Vin in his arms, stroking the waves of light brown hair as the two of them drifted away into sleep, dreaming of their forever nights.

THE END


End file.
